Dictator~Prologue:Symphony of Darkness
by Dia
Summary: The is AU. What would happen if humans and 'unpure' Hylians were sent to concentration camps? What would happen if Link was considered a failure? This is in my own little twisted world of Hyrule. The beginning of a revolution. WARNING: This part is a litt


Allright, I have to go through the drill. Zelda, Link, and other characters are owned by  
Nintendo, I am just using them. Lakheil Dia Vanté is my own creation and you need  
permission to use her (like anyone would.) This fic contains dark themes, if you can't  
stomach it I highly recommend that you go back now, also the 'unmentionable' times' thing I  
borrowed from Ayn Rand's 'Anthem' and this fic is highly influenced by the Holocaust. Now  
that's done, so no one can get their lawyers to sue a 13 year old girl. Enjoy  
  
Dia presents to you..  
  
Dictator~Prologue: Symphony of Darkness  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dark crimson,  
  
that's all I can see.  
  
I feel my body rub against the ground; a mixture of glass, rocks, and worn earth.  
  
My mind is useless. My world is blurry and faded. Red liquid blocks my vision, my  
viewpoint of the world.  
  
I hear screams, the melody of my life. I hear cries for mercy, the harmony of my life. I  
hear lives ending, the ongoing beat and rhythm of my life.  
  
As anyone can see, my whole existence is worthless and my life is a living hell.  
  
Unfortunately, this hell is not gonna die any time soon.  
  
I lift my hand to push away a thick strand of long hair, that too is matted with blood.  
  
I push myself up. My body, resistant to my commands, falls to the ground. My arms  
press against the ground, forcing my limp body up. My legs fight a continuing battle with  
pain, trying to balance the weight of my body and to gather enough energy to stand.  
  
I completed the task of standing. I feel people pushing against me. Their hurried breaths  
dance a waltz into my ears, yet I stand still.  
  
They are running, some staggering, but the majority of the people are running. Why are  
they running? I ask my memory, hoping it will have an answer to give.  
  
Those people are running from them, my memory answers, and I actually somewhat  
understand it.  
  
"Who is 'them'?" I ask again.  
  
The Hylians.  
  
"Who are these 'Hylians'?" Did I once known all this minutes ago? If I did, why were  
these things forgotten?  
  
The killers of your culture and people.  
  
"What is their reason to kill my people?" I ask.  
  
Look at your necklace.  
  
I maneuver my gaze down to where my breasts are and see a cross symbol hanging on a  
rusted chain. I bring my hand upwards to examine it. I feel the cold metal rub against my  
palm. The metal dully shines in the given light. I trace the edge with my thumb, feeling the  
smooth texture. My memory flashes in pieces as I stare at the cross.  
  
Hylians.  
  
Suffering.  
  
Death.  
  
Fear.  
  
My legs start running uncontrollably, unknowing where to run to. Thoughts, memories,  
or is it an explanation? Appear in my mind.  
  
I'm running from the Hylians because..?  
  
The cross is firmly pressed against my breast as I run.  
  
You are of the Christian faith.  
  
I know there is another reason for this.  
  
My brown hair flaps against my face, I shove it back, feeling my curved ears.  
  
You are also human.  
  
My feet are sore, my muscles ache, and the bruises that mark my body throb. I have only  
been running for a short while, what is the reason for all this pain?  
  
Years of slave labor.  
  
My memory flashes more images and soundless words, and yet I understand the message.  
  
Who are you? my memory asks.  
  
"A human, a Christian, a child, and a individual." I answer.  
  
What is your name? my memory interrogates.  
  
"....." I hesitate. Was I ever given a name?  
  
"Lakheil Dia Vanté." I answer, not knowing of what I just said, or what it meant.  
  
My legs, after much running, give out beneath me. I slam into the earth. My bruises  
reopen. Red liquid, blood, streams out of my veins as I surrender to the pain. I open my  
mouth and scream, joining the symphony.  
  
~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~@~ The symphony only gets darker~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~@~_-  
  
Cold. Darkness. Stillness.  
  
That is what surrounds me.  
  
I am immobile in a prison of glass, which is also not moving.  
  
Yet, I feel like I'm falling.  
  
Falling deeper into the darkness, the abyss of death that awaits me. I feel that we will  
never meet.  
  
Unfortunately.  
  
I remember myself as a young man, fearing death's hands.  
  
Now I want it.  
  
My name? I forgot or stopped caring, either one will do. Anyway, all I have to do is talk  
to a soldier and they'll probably tell me. Even though they wouldn't realize it. So many  
men bear my name. It hurts that out of all those men, I, the first one, failed.  
  
Failed the green light.  
  
Failed myself.  
  
I feel it getting colder.  
  
The darkness is lifting.  
  
It is time!  
  
A man in golden robes raises his arms. A gold light flashes brightly.  
  
Now I am standing, on a floor of decorated blue crystal tiles. I see the lights, I hope they  
accept me.  
  
The lights-- green, blue, and red. The green light floats towards me.  
  
Greetings, little one. Are you ready? The green light enters these words and displays  
them in my mind.  
  
I nod my head.  
  
I hope you will be able to join us, I've missed you. The green light begins to wrap my  
frozen body in its emerald arms.  
  
Had the green light really missed me?  
  
Did it really want me to join it?  
  
I feel a strange sensation go through my body. Electricity runs through my veins and I  
shiver from a sudden warmth. A red flame spouts out of my body and retreats. The green  
light backs up and stares into my eyes.  
  
The green light is frowning...I think.  
  
You're too much like your father... the lights say simultaneously. The green light is  
frowning and shaking its head in dismay, the blue light is happy, laughing gleefully at my  
plight, the red light is weeping, and the golden man does not look at me, sparing me from  
his pity.  
  
"Who is my father?" I ask running, towards the lights. It seems that they keep getting  
farther away as I try to approach them.  
  
What you have become, The golden man says.  
  
The floor disappears beneath my feet. I start falling. Their mocking faces peer over the  
edge, looking at my fate.  
  
Their faces get smaller as I fall. The fire that once burned out now engulfs me, and with it  
any sense of thought is gone.  
  
The fire fills my mind with thoughts, feelings, and sensations that are morbid, but not  
foreign.  
  
Rage.  
  
Bitterness.  
  
Pain.  
  
Vengeance.  
  
I let out a scream into the upcoming abyss. I feel like I'm playing a solo.  
~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~@~ The symphony must continue. ~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_  
  
I walk down the fleet of stairs. The corridor is dark, leaving me in the shadows.  
  
I step out into the throne room. The counsel, delegates, and the representatives from  
other regions are here as well, waiting for my decision.  
  
I scan the room quickly. The walls rise out of the ground, almost reaching the heavens.  
The heavens, I hope they are with me on this decision. The morning light streams into the  
room through large stained glass windows, discoloring the floor with an array of colors.  
  
The leader of the counsel stands up to greet me and then asks the dreaded question. "Are  
you ready, my Queen?"  
  
I nod and walk over to the platform, looking over at the audience.  
  
" Today, I , you, we, will change the course of our history. We will erase the wars,  
poverty, and death that smeared this land with blood and start out new. I have made my  
decision that the Cleansing will start today, here, and now. The Cleansing will erase  
anyone tainted with evil , horrid thoughts, or memories. That will include Humans,  
Christians, Hylians from the war, or anyone involved with it. Once we erase these  
accursed people, the goddesses will bless our land and the times before that moment will  
be considered ' The unmentionable times' and no Hylian or innocent being will have to  
live through what the humans have plagued us with, tainting some of our own as well!  
Who is with me? Who is willing to make a difference for the good of Hyrule and the rest  
of the known world? Who is willing to purify our peoples souls? WHO IS WITH ME!?!?"  
  
The people of power before me stand up in a excited ovation. A smile spreads across my  
face. Peace will live and thrive amongst this torn continent. Well, not without some sacrifices  
first...  
  
~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~@~ The music is still playing.~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~@~_-_-_-~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know this part was basically a mystery for everyone, but I'll give you a clue to the identities of these characters.  
The first one may seem like a Mary-Sue, but it's not what you think. The second and third ones are canon but  
I twisted their personalities. Well, thank you for reading this and, please review or e-mail. This is my first Zelda fic   
and I wrote it some time ago so, be kind!  
  
-Dia 


End file.
